


One Week

by MHWK



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Reader Gender Neutral, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHWK/pseuds/MHWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the BBCSherlockImagines blog - Imagine Sherlock Deducing Your Crush on Molly in front of Her</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

“Are you coming?” Molly asked. 

Of course you were coming. You had to meet your competition. Correction, you had to meet Molly’s friends. There wasn’t a day that she didn’t bring up the impeccable Sherlock Holmes and his friend Dr. John Watson. You had begun wondering if you’d ever meet this duo, particularly Sherlock. Every time she said his name, she smiled. She stood a little straighter. It only made you a little jealous. You didn’t have the right to be _really_ jealous. It wasn’t as if the two of you were dating.

“Yeah!” you called back and made sure to shut down your laptop. 

You’d been working with Molly for a month now and were trying more than ever to keep your feelings in check, but it had been love at first sight, if you believed in such a thing. If you could just keep your mind off her for another week, you’d be on your way and back to your own office. That week only felt too far away.

“I think you’ll like Sherlock and John,” she told you as you settled into the cab.

“You think so?” you replied. You weren’t too sure. Just because she liked Sherlock wasn’t enough of a reason to hate the man, but with all of her stories about his spot-on deductions, you were only a bit nervous. What would he read from you?

“I think so,” she affirmed. “Are you nervous?”

You laughed, a little too loud, a little too sharp. Clearing your throat, you asked, “What gave you that idea?”

“You’re pretty quiet,” she said.

You couldn’t deny that. You were trying to think of ways to keep Sherlock Holmes from dredging up every inch of your past. Why had you even suggested meeting them? You would be free in a week. Getting to know people would certainly make a mess of your clean break. You shook your head. That was a poor way of thinking of it. Working with Molly had been a blessing. Your own workmates were fairly new and had been driving you up the wall with their lack of experience.

Glancing over to Molly, you found her giving you a look of uncertainty. “If I didn’t know you better,” she said, “I’d think you’re pretty weird.”

You sighed. “You do know me better. And I’m still pretty weird.”

She smiled and softly chuckled her amusement. It made you smile. 

The cab arrived at 221B Baker Street and you followed Molly up to the home of her friends. The door was wide open, but as you stepped through behind her, you didn’t feel very welcome. It didn’t matter that the woman introduced to you as Mrs. Hudson offered you tea. Under the gaze of Sherlock Holmes, you felt quite small. 

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed upon you and you let him see your forced amusement. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson. I’ve heard quite a few interesting stories.”

“Such as?” Sherlock asked.

You hadn’t been prepared for that. “Whipping fresh corpses with riding crops?” you tossed out. 

Dr. Watson chuckled. “He does that,” he told you.

That hadn’t just been a story. 

“You look worried,” Sherlock said and you quickly reined in your emotions. 

“Not particularly,” you chuckled. Quickly, you glanced around. Molly had just been beside you and now she wasn’t. Where had she gone? 

Sherlock looked you over for a second and said, “Do you always dress like that?”

You glanced down at your clothes. What was wrong with your clothes?

“Apparently not,” he said, “they’re obviously new. The creases along the arms are more than obvious. You only just bought that. Prepackaged shirt? Couldn’t bother to starch your own collar with as quick of an impression as you’re trying to make.”

You were struck quiet. You had bought that shirt just the other day. That particular shirt, however, because you thought Molly would like the color.

“It doesn’t seem like much of a color for you. It hardly goes with your pants and your shoes were shined with too much haste for it to be a daily habit. This is something new for you, hence you’re trying to make a good impression, better than a previous one.”

Dr. Watson shifted uneasily. “Sherlock…” he warned softly.

A feeling of despair developed in the pit of your stomach. 

“So what kind of great impression are you trying to make in a morgue?” Sherlock asked and then it clicked on his face and you winced, knowing exactly what was coming. “Could it be you have feelings for our dear Molly?"

You saw Dr. Watson flinch. You imagined he wouldn’t have done it unless there was something you missed, and looking at him, you realized he was looking behind you. 

You exhaled heavily. Secret was out. You only had yourself to blame. Molly knew now and she was standing right behind you. The only thing to do was to come clean. You shook your head, poor choice of words. There was nothing dirty about the thought. You just had to acknowledge it and make sure she knew it wouldn’t affect your working relationship.

Slowly you turned around to face her. Smiling, you tried to bring humor back into a devastating situation. Pointing over your shoulder to Sherlock, you chuckled and told Molly, “He sure is spot on, isn’t he? But don’t worry, I promise it won’t come up at work. Hopefully you can manage having me around for this last week. I’ll be on my best behavior. Honest.”

You expected her to be angry. Why? You weren’t quite sure, but she just stared at you with the blankest look. 

You groaned. You had just made everything awkward. “I’ll just--”

“Do you want to get dinner tonight?” she asked. “Just the two of us.”

Heat burned in your cheeks. Your voice caught in your throat. Happily, you nodded.

Meeting Sherlock Holmes hadn’t been a complete disaster after all. If dinner went well, you would be more than happy to stick around for more than one more week.


End file.
